We'll do it together
by 18jringo
Summary: Luffy manages to reach Robin as Kuma teleports her, sending them both to Tequila Wolf. Luffy x Robin.
_Allow me to say that One Piece is the sole property of Eiichiro Oda and his business partners. As I am unfortunately do not fall into either category, I don't own One Piece. The idea for the fic is mine though._

 _This fic features one of my favourite couples, Luffy x Robin. If you don't like this couple, I encourage you to either change your mind or to not read this fic. Whatever floats your boat._

 _Without any further ado… Enjoy!_

* * *

" _Someday, someone will appear, bearing the History of all those decades on his back, and challenge this whole world to a fight… "_

 _Yonko Edward Newgate (Whitebeard), Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates._

* * *

The memories… they wouldn't stop going through her head. Memories of Ohara, the land that the government had taken from her, and the first friends and family she had ever had…

What hurt even worse though, worse than the memories, worse than the abuse at the hands of the world itself, was the scene before her.

The first people whom she had considered to be precious to her since the people of Ohara so long ago, had refused to let her save them by giving herself up. Instead, they had done the unthinkable… What no one else had done, no, dared do before…

They had attacked Enies Lobby, one of the three strongholds of Justice to the marines. Not even the Pirate King, Gol. D Roger attacked this place (though not from fear, but rather, from disinterest). Due to this, a battle with CP9 was imminent, and Spandam, leader of CP9, was holding the entire island in fear with the threat of the dreaded Buster Call. The Buster Call was the most powerful military operation in the book, short of assembling the entire Marine army together.

The Buster Call… the same dreaded weapon that had destroyed her home, Ohara, now threatened her new friends, her nakama…

But they would not falter; they _refused_ to give up. Despite the fact that she was a demon, a woman with the ability to revive the Ancient Weapons, they wouldn't give up on her.

So she tried to dissuade the insane Spandam from destroying the island.

"Use the Buster Call, and you will be destroyed. You, and all of Enies Lobby with you!"

Spandam was confused.

"Fool! Why would our own men blow us up?! What are you _talking about?!_ "

Robin turned to face him.

"I saw the Buster Call as it took everything away from me 20 years ago… I saw how it ruined the lives and dreams of so many people… It is not a thing to trifle with!

And now, my loved ones are once again threatened by this abomination created by the World Government. The More I wish to be with you… The more the Government will not allow me to! Should I flee to the ends of the Oceans, I will never shake my enemy! Because my enemy… Is the whole world, and it's darkness!

First Aokiji attacked us, and now _this!_ If this happens anymore, you will come to see me as a burden as well, and betray me! I never want that to happen! That's why you should just let me die!"

Having said her piece, Robin hoped that her words had the desired effect.

The Straw Hats never wavered. Their expressions grew more angry and intense…

All but Luffy's. His face was still a mask of emotionless, so uncommon for him. It was honestly… unsettling. No one could guess what was going through his head at that moment.

Spandam's laughter split the air.

"WAHAHAHAHA! The wench speaks the truth, fools! Of course she's a burden, what with all her problems!"

He pointed at the flag waving above him. It was a triangular shaped flag, with a cross in the middle of it. In the middle of the cross, there was a circle, as well as on each end. Below this cross were these words:

 **WORLD GOVT.**

"Loot at that symbol, pirates! It represents the 170 nations that make up the World Government! A government that spans the Grand Line and the Four Blues! This is _the World_!

Now do you understand just how insignificant you are against us!? _Now_ do you understand just how powerful of an organization was after this woman?! Now do you, pirate trash, understand just who the enemy of this woman is!?"

Luffy next words confused the ones standing atop the Tower of Law.

"I understand who Robin's enemy is."

He addressed Usopp, not looking away from Robin's face.

"Sogeking."

Usopp glanced at Luffy.

"Yes?"

"Burn that flag."

"Roger."

Spandam stopped laughing.

"Huh?"

Usopp pulled back on his giant slingshot and aimed towards the top of the Tower.

"Observe the power of my new weapon, Kabuto…"

" **Hisatsu Fire Bird Star!"**

As he released his pachinko, the projectile took on the form of a giant flaming phoenix and flew swift and true towards…

The World Government Flag.

As the flag caught fire, the entire island of Enies Lobby began to freak out. The marines and WG agents couldn't believe it. Franky and his house looked at the scene in something akin to awe; that anyone would dare oppose the Government.

Robin… was somehow both shocked, horrified, awed, that they would do all this for…

 _Her._

" **THEY'VE DONE IT NOW! DON'T THEY KNOW THE MEANING OF ATTACKING THAT FLAG?! THEY'VE** _ **REALLY**_ **DONE IT KNOW!**

 **THOSE PIRATES HAVE… DECLARED WAR ON THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"**

This was the reaction of all the marines and WG agents.

" **ARE YOU BASTARDS INSANE?!"** Spandam practically shrieked. " **DO YOU** _ **REALLY**_ **THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE WITH THE** _ **WHOLE WORLD**_ **AS YOUR ENEMY?!"**

Luffy shouted back in defiance.

" **BRING IT ON!"**

At these words, Robin's eyes filled with tears.

Luffy…

Zoro…

Nami…

Usopp…

Sanji…

Chopper…

They all were willing to sacrifice everything they could, just to save her, a woman who was considered unworthy of life. But Luffy was not done speaking yet.

" **ROBIN! I HAVEN'T HEARD IT FROM YOU YET!"**

His voice rang as though he was shouting it to the whole world.

" **SAY, '** _ **YOU WANNA LIVE'**_ **!"**

' _Live?!'_

Robin began to have flashbacks again.

 _('You must not live in this world, Nico Robin!')_

 _('Your very existence is your greatest crime!')_

' _I thought that… it was something I couldn't wish for… Nobody… ever allowed me that… '_

She reflected on her previous words.

 _('I want to die!')_

But then… she remembered the last words of a certain giant.

 _('The ocean is a vast place, so surely, you will one day find people to call your nakama! Nakama that will protect you!')_

Then to Usopp's words on the Sea Train.

 _('Trust… in Luffy!')_

' _If… I can really declare my wish… '_

By now, her tears were falling, and they couldn't stop.

" _ **I WADDA LIVE!"**_

" **TAKE ME WITH YOU… TO THE OCEAN!"**

Luffy flashed a grin. It was like his usual one, but more… dangerous. While his ordinary grin meant that he was having fun, this grin was reserved for kicking butt. It was a sign that he was totally serious.

"Alright," He cracks his knuckles.

" **HERE WE GO!"**

* * *

 _Hello folks! Did you enjoy this chapter? If you did, please leave me a review. If not, then please leave me a review to tell me why. I'll write again soon._

' _Till next time._


End file.
